Love At First Sight
by futureauthor13
Summary: Maybe they weren't the most normal looking couple, but they loved each other, and that more than was enough to make them both feel like they had already found their happily ever after. Oneshot, DemurraxDracor (from 'The Hero') because I can't get enough of that pairing, just too cute! Enjoy!


It was nearly midnight. The moon shone down on the land, its light giving every creature who gazed upon it a sense of calmness.

Well, almost every creature.

Because as Princess Demurra laid in her bed, she was feeling anything but calm. She couldn't believe it was here. The night before her wedding. She was excited, though she was a bit worried about a certain ex-boyfriend of hers crashing the wedding - but she quickly shook these thoughts away. Surely he was over it by now.

But there was another thing the princess was wondering about. Her fiance had been awfully quiet all that day, and barely mumbled a goodbye when they went to their separate bedrooms for one last night. Demurra could sense that something was wrong, and she wasn't just going to let him suffer through it. Stepping quietly so she didn't disturb her animal friends, she left her room.

But of course, after making her way to Dracor's bedroom, she could see he wasn't there. In fact, judging by the state of his bed, he hadn't gone to bed at all. The blonde pursed her lips slightly.

'Well, if he's not in bed, there's only one other place he would be...'

As she got closer to the first floor of her large home, Demurra could start to hear the low sounds of an organ being played. She knew her husband-to-be well enough that while he enjoyed playing the organ, he would also play it whenever he was worried about something.

Quietly, she walked downstairs, the deep notes echoing throughout the dark castle, relaxing her for a moment. When Demurra spotted him, she could see that his eyes were closed. He was concentrating fully on the music, trying to make himself forget. She sighed. "Dear?"

Immediately, Dracor's eyes opened. "D-Demurra! S-shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Yes, and so should you, my beloved," she retorted as she walked over to him - which resulted in him turning away from her. Hearing her annoyed murmur, the Dragon King nervously chuckled. "Y-You know what they say, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Seriously? That old superstition?" Demurra shook her head, yet she smiled, "I'm getting married to my true love, that's about as lucky as I can get." Sitting down next to him on the soft piano bench, she reached up and stroked his ears, instantly getting him to growl happily. She giggled.

"Now, why are you down here? What has you all upset, my beloved?"

Dracor sighed. "I guess I'm just… nervous. Not only about the wedding but, everything after." Marriage takes a lot of work. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. But at the same time, he wanted to make her happy, and while he wouldn't stop her if she ever did want to leave, he knew his heart would be broken beyond repair if she did so.

For a moment, Demurra was silent. But when she opened her mouth to speak, soft foreign words came out. To anyone listening, they would have sounded strange - almost like an animal sound, like the hiss of a reptile - but to the Dragon, hearing these comforting words put a smile on his face.

"That's what you said to me when we first met," Demurra reminded him, "and you told me it translated into-?"

"Love at first sight," Dracor finished for her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, "and it's still true today as it was back then." Maybe even moreso. She was just so beautiful and kind and funny and strong... the Dragon King could go on and on about her.

"I can see that," she said as she took his hand, "But you know what?" She spoke in dragonspeak again, giving the words even more meaning.

_I'm more in love with you than ever. And I'm still falling._

He smiled even bigger, and the two engaged royals hugged. "We'll be fine, Drake" Demurra told him, "We both know how much listening and communicating it takes to make a relationship work, and I know we have more than enough love for each other." She smiled. "I don't think we have too much to worry about, do you?"

"…No." Wanting to save the actual big kiss for their wedding, the Dragon King gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, dear."

"You're very welcome, my beloved." She gave him a soft, encouraging smile, "Now, I don't know about you, but I think it's time we _both_ go back to bed. What do you think?"

Dracor chuckled. "Yes, I think we should too. Feel like taking the scenic route?"

"Always!" The princess climbed up, wrapping her arms around his neck and making sure not to kick his wings. She sang a small melody, and one of the dungeon bats opened the window for them, allowing the couple to fly out over the large hedgemaze (which would hopefully do its job), and towards the highest tower, silhouetted by the calm, starry sky.

Demurra leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him start to purr again and making her giggle. Even if they were flat on the ground, their hearts would still be soaring. Visual wise, maybe this wasn't the love she was used to seeing or hearing about in fairy tales. But that didn't matter to Demurra. All that mattered was that she loved Drake, and Dracor loved her.

They were each other's true love, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

(Hope you guys liked it!)


End file.
